A wide variety of wall structures have been developed for various uses in various types of building structures. Some of these wall structures may include bullet resistant ballistic doors and wall panels used to restrict penetration of bullets and/or shrapnel through the wall structure. These structures are manufactured by any one of a variety of different manufacturing methods and may be used according to any one of a variety of methods. Of the known wall structures and methods, each has certain advantages and disadvantages.